


Les Champs-Élysées

by sbiderwoman



Series: Peter Parker's Misadventures In The MCU but written in one (1) chapter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (sorry y'all), Alternate Universe, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, French Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, no angst just fluff, spiderson, wow thats a new one im a trendsetter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiderwoman/pseuds/sbiderwoman
Summary: Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuitIl y a tout ce que vous voulez aux Champs-Elysées---Or, Peter has a nightmare and Tony is Here and Ready to protect his precious spiderson.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's Misadventures In The MCU but written in one (1) chapter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Les Champs-Élysées

**Author's Note:**

> ironically i had this idea while studying for french  
> which is what i should be doing right now but whatever ill fail anyways who needs to know about euphémisme and chiasme and synecdoque pshht

Nowadays it was not uncommon for Peter to wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares.

The kid had been through so, so much. Sometimes he woke up, grasping at his throat and chest, sweat pouring down his forehead. Sometimes, he woke up tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, empty words and promises ringing in his head.

Sometimes, he woke up quietly. Sometimes, he woke up screaming, thrashing, punching, yelling, and woke up the person sleeping in the room next to his.

Which was, coincidentally, Tony. Every time he heard his poor boy wake up, he rushed at his side and comforted him until they both fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Sometimes, Pepper joined him. It hurt them to hear him like that. Most times he didn't even remember having a nightmare. Sometimes he did.

This night, however, was different.

It all started the same. Tony got woken up by Peter's muffled screams and sobs. He shot up, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife next to him to no use, as she was already up and throwing open the door.

They gently tiptoed their way across the hallway to where Peter was sleeping. They gently opened the door, trying not to scare him, and saw Peter hugging his pillow tightly to his chest.

Their hearts ached for him. He was so young. Sometimes, with all he had been trough, all he had sen, it was hard to remember he was still just a kid. But there, drowning in his soft covers, in the middle of his king sized bed, it hit them just how truly small this boy was. 

Suddenly, Peter turned to the newcomers and whispered: 

''Papa?'' **(Dad?)**

Pepper and Tony froze in their tracks.

''Maman?'' **(Mom?)**

Pepper took a tentative step forward. 

''Peter, honey, are you alright?'' she whispered.

''Maman!'' Peter said loudly and held out his arms, which was what made Pepper and Tony snap out of their trance-like state, rush forwards and embrace him. 

''Papa, Maman, où étiez-vous? J'était en train de vous attendre mais vous rentriez pas!'' wailed Peter. **(Dad, Mom, where were you? I was waiting for you but you weren't coming!)**

That's when the couple noticed that Peter's wet eyes were glassy and unfocused, as if he was still asleep.

Pepper made eye contact with Tony and gave him a look that said ' _I got this'_

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri, on est là maintenant'' whispered Pepper into Peter's ear in an American accent. **(Don't worry, my darling, we are here now)**

Peter clutched onto them harder and began sobbing.

''Ne partez plus, je vous en prie! Ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ne partez pas je peux plus être seul, s'il vous plaît s'il vous p-'' **(Don't leave anymore, I'm begging you! Don't leave me, please, please don't go I don't want to be alone, please, pl-)** Peter's ramblings god cut off by Pepper shushing Peter and gently rubbing his back.

''Nous ne partirons pas, Peter.'' **(we won't leave, Peter.)** assured Pepper gently. ''On restera ici aussi longtemps que t'en a envie.'' **(we'll be here as long as you'll have us)**

Tony and Pepper continued stroking his back and playing with his hair until his sobbing ceased and his breathing slowed. Together, they fell into a peaceful slumber

* * *

The next morning, Peter awoke feeling better than usual. The sun was streaming in his room, illuminating it with a peaceful glow. He swore he heard birds chirping.

He got up, stretched, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Once he stepped foot in the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Pepper Potts rushing around the kitchen in her gray suit, talking to her phone and pouring coffee into a thermos. She marched up to Tony, who was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking a cup of coffee and scrolling on his StarkPad and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before heading towards Peter and doing the same for him. 

She headed out the door and mouthed a quick 'goodbye' and 'love you' to the father-son duo.

As soon as she was out, Tony turned to Peter and said

''So, wanna talk about last night, lover boy?''

''What?'' murmured Peter offhandedly as he headed for the coffee pot.

''How do you know french? Fluent in it, too''

''Mr. Stark, I am french'' 

...

Silence.

''What?'' deadpanned Tony.

''Yup'' affirmed Peter, who was pouring coffee into what looked like a casserole more than a cup.

''How come I didn't know this?'' Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at the offending boy.

Peter shrugged. ''You never asked''

He went to take a sip out of his ~~bucket~~ cup of coffee before it was viciously snatched out of his grip.

''Nuh-uh'' Tony said smugly, holding the coffee over his head. ''No coffee for french spider-babies who lie to their papas about their ethnicity''

Peter blushed. ''First of all'' he made a grab for the coffee, but missed as Tony moved the thing out of the way and nearly spilled the whole thing onto the 52'000 dollar Dolce & Gabanna carpet . ''I didn't lie. I simply... kept the truth from you'' Peter crossed his arms. ''Second of all, I never called you papa.''

''Yeah you did'' Tony answered in a sing song voice. ''Last night''

''That didn't count!'' shot back a blushing Peter. ''I was barely conscious. And three, tu es le meilleur père du monde et je t'aime.'' **(You are the best father in the world and I love you)**

Tony's smirk dropped. ''What does that mean?''

Peter smiled and said ''I said, tu es le meilleur père du monde et je t'aime''

Suddenly, Peter dipped under Tony's arm, grabbed the coffee and ran away, laughing wildly.

''PETER! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! TELL ME NOW OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!'' shouted Tony.

The only thing Tony got in answer was an adorable laugh.

Tony sighed and gently chuckled to the ground. Sure, living with a french superpowered spider-kid stronger than Captain America was tough, but Tony would't trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have so many unfinished projects im so sorry for not continuing them i promise ill try harder  
> -sbiiidey


End file.
